Anniversary
by waterrain
Summary: In the year 2010 it was the 60th anniversary of China-Switzerland diplomatic ties. Switzerland wants it to be special and China is more than willing to make it special.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. I noticed the sheer lack of Switzerland and I decided to do something about it. There really should be more Switzerland Fanfic. **

**Anyway, I have been thinking about making a Switzerland x France and also a Switzerland x Russia FanFic. **

**Warning China x Switzerland. Planning to add at least another chapter being Switzerland x China.**

China calmed himself down as he entered Switzerland and of course he had called ahead or else Switzerland would have been upset about it.

"Hi, China." Switzerland said in a flat voice despite knowing he had failed at it and his cheeks were turning red at seeing China.

"Hello, Switzerland." China replied smoothly and fought back a satisfied smile at being able to make Switzerland blush so prettily without even making an effort. He walked closer to him and saw Switzerland tense slightly.

"Well, It has been sixty years." Switzerland managed to say and he believes that sixty years of anything is pretty damn special, but does not voice it out loud and yet China could tell it meant a lot to Switzerland. China smiled lightly at him and held Switzerland's hand before traveling to the home which belongs to Switzerland.

"Your bedroom is still in the same place?" China asked innocently as he looked at the somewhat flustered Switzerland.

"Yes." Switzerland stated calmly and inside he felt as if there were butterflies flittering about wildly.

"Is your sister home?" China asked causally and noticed that the blush had grew.

"No. She will not be back until tomorrow night." Switzerland managed to replied and he felt embarrassed at how China was looking at him.

"Perfect." China muttered to himself and then he picked up Switzerland in a bride style carry. China placed him gently on the bed and Switzerland looked away from him, but China did not mind it and he quickly stripped himself out of his outfit. Switzerland felt his cheeks heat up as he saw the completely naked China come towards the bed and then bit his lip as China slowly stripped away the uniform with great care.

"You look adorable." China muttered softly as he begun to straddle Switzerland's hips and his hands were caressing the slightly trembling chest. He knew that it was due to feeling a little anxious since China has always been bottom and the fact Switzerland was always on top whenever they do the deed.

"Mmm." Switzerland moaned quietly as he felt China's length rubbing against his own and that was when Switzerland's legs started to open up. China moved one hand down Switzerland's backside and had it rub his bottom in a teasing way. He looked at those cheeks that currently were red as a cherry. It was nice seeing Switzerland looking undone and China has not gotten to the best part yet. He was going sort of slow and not waiting to hurt Switzerland by going too fast.

"More." Switzerland moaned lewdly and China smiled slightly as he had his hand between Switzerland's firm bottom. One finger went slowly inside his entrance and he smiled when Switzerland moaned for more. That was when the second and third one entered. The pace was slow and teasing, but China wanted the now eager Switzerland to be fully prepared and maybe him being on top will occur more often with Switzerland.

"Please, I want to feel you inside." Switzerland managed to say and it was spoken in a breathless manner. China's fingers retreated and he looked at him with calm eyes.

"First you have to make sure it is slick. So it will not hurt as much." China managed to say and he moved towards Switzerland's mouth.

"Alright, but stop teasing." Switzerland replied slowly and his hands were on China's bottom as he moved his mouth forward onto China's manhood. China moaned loudly as he felt Switzerland's warm mouth engulfing his length and feeling that tongue roaming all over. It was over too soon for him, but he knew Switzerland wanted to feel what it was like to be taken and China knew that everything had been swallowed for there was no sign of his climax.

"Now, Please just fuck me." Switzerland said in a husky tone and he saw China's cheeks faintly turn pink.

"I will make love to you." China replied smoothly and then his length was in between Switzerland's spread out legs. He slowly made his way inside of Switzerland and listened to the moans of pleasure it made China struggle to be slow for Switzerland is so very tempting.

"Mmm.,ah..mm." Switzerland moaned lewdly as China begun to move and the pace was slow at start. He felt a hand wrapping around his aroused member and the soft stroking that China did to it.

'Why did I not have China top me before tonight' Switzerland thought to himself and then moaned loudly as China hit the spot. He felt so good and China is wonderful at it.

"Hmm, So that is the most pleasurable spot for Switzerland." China muttered to himself quietly and then he smiled faintly. He went to the same spot over and over again which caused Switzerland to moan shamelessly. China had even more access to him for those slender and strong legs opened up more. His hand was stroking Switzerland's length faster and faster until he felt the cum on his hand.

"China." Switzerland moaned over and over as he felt the thrusts growing faster. He wanted it so much right now and to have China fill him up inside. Why on earth did he not think about it sooner and this felt so very good. Switzerland did not think about much as he felt China coming inside of him and the only thing he knew was pleasure along with repeating China countless times. This went on until about 1:00AM in the morning and they were both exhausted. China held Switzerland in his arms and he felt great, but tired. Switzerland felt China's legs wrapped around his hips and he was too tired to even enjoy it.

"Later on, You can be on top." China muttered into Switzerland's right ear.

"Alright, but you can be on top from now on until whenever." Switzerland muttered back and they both fell asleep.

**A Bit of Information**

**Switzerland is China's main trade partner in Europe and a major source of foreign investment and technology. China is Switzerland's second largest trade partner in Asia.**

**Chinese Vice Premier Li Keqiang met with Swiss Foreign Minister Micheline Calmy-Rey calling for enhanced exchanges and contacts between the two countries. The year 2010 marks the 60th anniversary of China-Switzerland diplomatic ties.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. I noticed the sheer lack of Switzerland and I decided to do something about it. There really should be more Switzerland Fanfic. Debating if I should make more China x Switzerland and Switzerland x China FanFic's.**

**Warning Switzerland x China. **

Switzerland and China woke up at the same time. China laid on his back and he looked at Switzerland with want in his eyes.

"China you look so wonderful." Switzerland said lewdly and he laid on top of him with his legs parted. China moaned in pleasure as Switzerland's lower body moved up and down his length. He groaned softly as Switzerland teased his entrance and then moaned 'Swiss' as he felt him entering.

"You took a lot out of me." Switzerland muttered huskily and he saw China's cheeks turn pink. His thrusts were not wild and they were calm as he went into China.

"Swiss." China moaned and his legs spread open allowing more access for Switzerland. He wanted to feel him go deeper and Switzerland was willing to give it to him. China felt the gentle stroking of his length by him and he leaned into the touch enjoying the sheer pleasure that Switzerland gave to him. Afterward a while Switzerland went out of China and then laid down next to him.

"Mm, China you spoiled me earlier." Switzerland muttered tiredly and yawned slightly.

"How so Swiss?" China asked innocently as he held onto Switzerland and then gave him a light kiss on the lips.

"You have to take responsibility." Switzerland replied calmly and he tenderly snuggled China. He never knew that China was so damn good at being on top and it made him want to be on bottom more often.

"Hm, I will gladly take that responsibility." China said to him softly and he knew that Switzerland wants him to top more often. It made China smiled slightly and he held onto his Switzerland.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
